Love Bites
by luvly-josie
Summary: Rukia and Ichigo are in love. But will a big breast gal and a hot headed red head get in the way? What about the older brother who's not willing to let his little sister date a human? Why is the universe against them?IchiXRuki On Hiatus
1. something should be said

**Disclaimer: **The only thing I have Bleach is my hair

He lay down on his side, already dressed for school. She was right next to him wearing Yuzu's pajamas. Ichigo had woken up earlier to fight a hollow and they still had an hour before everyone would wake up and start getting ready. Rukia uncomfortable in the closet moved to his bed and he didn't want to disturb her. The long strand of black hair was covering her right eye and her milky skin looked smooth. Ichigo was still wearing his frown but it had gradually started to fade.

'_I want to hold her. Just grab her up in my arms and never let go. I want to tell you Rukia about how whenever I'm near you like this I can't feel the rain come down. I don't feel lonely, frustrated, angry or sad when you're around. I want to tell you that. But if I do you'll call me an idiot and punch me probably"_

Rukia knew he was there watching her while she feigned sleep.

'_Why doesn't he say something? Why don't I say something'?_

If she were to touch him he would most likely turn her away. He was never close to anyone, so why would he open up to her now?

'_I want to tell him about the times I fell in love. The first time with Renji, then Kaien-dono now him. What would he say what would he think?' _

"Rukia" He called her out of her thoughts

"Hmm...What?"

"….never mind."

'_I want to tell you, but I can't._

* * *

Rukia had already left for school with Tatsuki, and Ichigo was walking with Kiego and Chad. He was trying to pay attention to Kiego but he couldn't stop thinking about Rukia. 

"Kuchiki-san was hilarious yesterday" Kiego said.

"What?"

"She made this funny impression of you"

"That bitch"

"When you going to do it Ichigo?"

"Do what?"

"Ask Kuchiki-san out? Or are you going to ask Innoue instead"?

"What are you talking about?"

"Everyone knows innoue wants your body. She's always trying to talk about you and following you everywhere. Then there's Rukia, what are you always doing together? Did you give them a taste of your manhood eh? Tell me your secret Ichigo! The two cutest girls in our class are fighting over you! If you Don't tell me Ichigo I'll end up being azul!"

"Azul?"

"It's Spanish for blue"

"Since when have you known Spanish?"

"Since I got satellite I have all the channels from all over the world. And Chad was there watching it with me and translated it for me! It was great right Chad?"

"It was awkward" Chad replied.

"What!? How was it so awkward!?"

"You were watching porn"

"Not fair! It is perfectly natural for a man to like porn. It is human nature and healthy for a man to have an interest in it."

"It also say's that they are perverted" Chad said.

Ichigo couldn't help but smile at this. Chad was quiet most of the time but he usually knew how to shut Kiego up.

'_Kiego you're an idiot'_

Kiego had frozen muttering to himself about how cruel Chad was being lately.

"Chad" Ichigo said softly

"Hmm?"

"Is it true? What they say about innoue and Rukia?"

"…yes"

"Do you think I'm being a little cruel to them? The way I've been acting lately?"

"…"

'_It's okay Chad. I know what you mean whether you say it or not. I do care about Innoue, but we can't force ourselves to love someone, no matter how hard we try.'_

They arrived at their classroom with Kiego behind them complaining on what terrible friends Chad and Ichigo were.

When they entered they saw Rukia, Tatsuki, Orihime, Chizuru and Mizuiro together discussing a new popular TV show. Ishida was sitting at his desk sewing up Ririn's plush doll, which was destroyed after a fight with Kon. When Orihime saw Ichigo her face brightened up, and a pained look appeared on Ishida.

'_This sucks. Ishida is in fucking love with her, and all she wants is me'_

"Hello Kurosaki-Kun!" Orihime greeted loudly

"Hey"

"Oy, Ichigo are you going to my party this Saturday?" Mizuiro asked.

"Ugh, maybe…I'll think about it"

"What about you Chad?" Chizuru asked him

"Maybe" Chad grunted.

"WHAT?!" Kiego yelled and jumped in front of them

"Mizuiro is our friend! And you give him a maybe?! There will be girls, HOT GIRLS at this party and you two need to get fucking laid! Unless you two are Eunuchs?"

Tatsuki kicked Kiego in the face and he slowly fell down to the floor.

"Seriously get over the whole eunuch thing already! Ichigo, Chad, you guys sure you're not coming? We all are going. Even Kuchiki-san is going! All the girls are going to get ready at Orihime's place first and then we'll go to Mizuiro's place. You can't miss this opportunity. Mid-terms are coming up and we won't have much time to actually have fun so this is our last chance."

'_I really don't want to do this. But she said Rukia is going. So I might as well'_

"I'll go if Chad goes" Ichigo replied aggravated.

Chad grunted as if to say yes.

"THEN IT'S SETTLED! We will meet up at Orihime's place then all head out to Mizuiro's together!" Kiego cheered

"You won't regret this Ichigo. It will be the best night of your life!" Mizuiro said as their teacher entered the room signaling for all of them to sit down.

'_Yea, I'll tell Rukia I love her and maybe it will be alright. Maybe.'_

* * *

**A/N:** hey I wrote this on a whim, and it's not that great. But i will be adding more chapters to this probably two or three more. I haven't exactly decided where I wanted to go with this. If you have any suggestions please let me know._  
_


	2. the night begins

**Disclaimer: **The only thing I have bleach is my hair.

Ichigo, Chad and Ishida walked into Orihime's small apartment together, they were each dressed semi-casual since this is their very first high school party and were not sure what to wear.

Ichigo was wearing a black blazer, white t-shirt with a skull on it, and dark blue jeans. Chad was wearing a green tank, black jeans and a shark tooth necklace. Ishida on the other hand was wearing a suit, with a tie that had on the Quincy cross over it. Each looked handsome in their own way that even Tatsuki actually gasped when she saw them.

Ichigo strained his neck looking for Rukia. He hadn't seen her all day and was anxious to see her. First he saw Orihime. She was wearing a bright yellow dress with a blue flower at the bottom. She really looked beautiful, and Ichigo was speechless when he saw her.

"Where's Kiego?" Ishida asked

"He's with Mizuiro helping to set up the place" Orihime answered.

'_God, she's beautiful.'_

"Wow, innoue, that looks amazing on you' he whispered softly so that only she could hear.

"Oh, thank you, Kurosaki-kun. Ishida made it for me. Actually he made dresses for Tatsuki and Rukia too."

Tatsuki was wearing a deep green dress with a purple ribbon tied around the waist, it hit just above her knees with purple flats. The boys were surprised that Tatsuki could look so girly.

"Tatsuki, you look beautiful" Everyone had turned to see that it was Chad who had spoken. Tatsuki blushed bright red. No one had ever said that to her before.

'_Way to go Chad! Maybe you and Tatsuki will make a nice couple. Where's Rukia?'_

"Ichigo, I want you to know that I spent a lot of time on Rukia's dress, so what ever you do don't mess it up." Ishida warned Ichigo sternly.

"What how will I mess up her dress?"

"Spilling punch on it or something. Oy Rukia is ready yet?" Ishida asked Tatsuki

Slowly the door slide open and out appeared Rukia wearing a strapless light pink dress with white lace over it. It was longer then the others had a small white border at the bottom.

'_She looks beautiful; I want to hold her in my arms. I'm going to tell her tonight that I love her.'_

"So are you guys ready to go?" Ichigo snapped out of his thoughts and closed his mouth. Hearing Rukia's voice after so long sounded like beautiful classical music to him.

At this point everyone was staring at Ichigo and before Orihime could say something Tatsuki had rushed them all out of the apartment, complaining about how late they were.

* * *

"Ichigo, Rukia! You made it" Kiego was there greeting them and handed them red plastic cups. "don't drink them so fast now" and he quickly went out to past out more drinks.

The party was in full rage when they arrived. Besides their classmates only 20 other students from karakura high came. The rest where a bunch of college students. No one was dressed formal, or even semi-formal.

'_great, why did I get so dressed up for anyway? I hate dancing and it looks like all they will be playing is dance music so I won't get to whisper into Rukia's ear or anything.'_

"Let's go sit down somewhere Rukia"

"No I want to dance. I have never been to one of these gatherings before and it seems like fun. You should lighten up, whatever hollows are out there I'm sure the shinigami on patrol could take care of them. You deserve a break."

Ichigo stared at her.

'_I can have a break? Why is she so nice to me. Usually we would be fighting right now, but she wants to have fun?'_

Before he knew it, Rukia was led away by Ishida and Orihime to the other side of the house. Chad had started to dance with Tatsuki and Mizuiro was making out with girl from their school.

'Shit why did I come here?'

He took a sip from the red cup Kiego gave him and quickly spit it out.

'The drinks are spiked. I have to tell Rukia before she drinks it'

She was nowhere to be seen so Ichigo sat down on the couch in a corner and stared at everyone else having fun. He wished he was one of them.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay I was originally going to put this and chapter 3 into one long chapter, but chapter 3 is long enough on it's own. 

like i mentioned before, i have no clue where i am going with this, I just have these ideas and are throwing them together. I will tell you this I'm not really a fan of happy endings, i like those bittersweet endings instead so maybe i'll go that direction. But if you have any suggestions on what you might like to see or anything please let me know.


	3. Confessions hurt

**Disclaimer:**The only thing I have bleach is my hair.

'_I fucking hate this; I should look for Rukia and get the hell out of here'_

Before Ichigo knew it he was drinking out of the red cup that Kiego had given him earlier. The hot liquid burned his throat and tears started to swell in his eyes.

Then he saw Orihime, stumbling up the stairs with the help of way older guy. She tripped on one of the steps and he gently put his arm around her waist. He whispered something in her ear and she responded with a messy kiss.

'_She must be drunk, who is that guy? Where's everyone we have to stop them'_

He looked around and saw that Ishida was already passed out on top of table. He was missing his jacket, his tie was tied around his head and there was vomit all over his shoes. Chad and Tatsuki where in the middle of break dancing contest and Mizuiro was making out with a different girl. Kiego and Rukia where still missing but he wasn't worried about that.

'_Innoue, I'm coming so don't do anything stupid'_

He quickly ran up the stairs and opened the door on his left. There was already a couple in the middle of sex so he blushed and quickly closed the room.

'_Fuck where the hell are you Innoue? Maybe I can feel her spiritual pressure around here'_

He closed his eyes and felt it at the end of the hall. He ran down to the door and swung it open.

Orihime was already on the bed wearing nothing but her underwear, the guy she was with was shirtless and caressing her back and kissing her neck.

Ichigo pulled him off her and threw him across the room.

"What the fuck man?!" The guy ran up to Ichigo and threw a punch.

Ichigo expertly dodge it and with a high kick the man was unconscious at the foot of the bed.

"Innoue are you okay"

"What's your problem Ichigo?" Orihime shouted as she sat up.

"What? I just saved you from making a huge fucking mistake. All the guy wanted was sex nothing else!" He picked up her dress from the floor and threw it at her.

She just held it in her hands and gave Ichigo an angry look.

"Maybe I wanted that to happen. If it's a huge mistake then it's mine to make. We were just having fun you didn't have to ruin it!"

'_Wow, she must be really fucked up from all the alcohol. Don't lose your temper Ichigo. She doesn't know what she's saying'_

"How the hell is this fun? You don't even know him; he could have an STD and do you know if he was even going to use protection? What ever happen to morals Innoue?"

"MORALS? You mean your morals! What ever you think is right is right. But if it's wrong you have to put a stop to it huh? You can't protect everybody all the time you know!"

"What's wrong with you. Put your dress back on I'm taking you home."

Ichigo grab her dress and was going to put it over her but she pulled away and slid to the other side of the bed.

"I have had this crush on you for months. And today I saw how you looked at her. Not at me, at her! I want you Ichigo, Rukia wants you, everybody wants you and you act like the world is going to end instead of enjoying it! I love you Ichigo! I went to Soul Society and almost died for you! All I want and need is you!" She yelled it so loudly it could be heard downstairs. He felt her anger and fury within him.

"Orihime" Ichigo whispered. It was the first time he had ever called her by her first name and it struck a chord inside of her. Before he knew it Orihime was hugging him and buried her face in his chest. He forced himself to put his arms around her.

'_Why am I so cruel? I want to love you, but I can't. I want to protect those I care about. Even you and if it means saving you from hollows or drunk bastards I will. I may never say it but there is something about you Orihime that I can't shake off. I am sorry for everything I put you through._

She muffled something into his chest

"What you say?"

"Kurosaki-kun, if I have any chance with you please tell me" She looked up at him holding him as tight as her arms can. Her eyes where big filled with hope that he would say yes.

"Innoue, I don't know if I can say it but-"

Before he knew it Ishida barged through the room screaming at Ichigo.

"I'm going to kill you Shinigami! Say hello to motherfucker killer!"

Ishida had this crazy look in his head, and he couldn't even stand still but somehow he managed to punch Ichigo right in the stomach and send him to the floor.

'_What the fuck is up with all these drunks?'_

Orihime had hastily put on her dress, backwards, and was trying to restrain Ishida, but even he was too strong for her. Ishida was blabbering on how Ichigo was the biggest dumbass to live.

Ichigo stood up ready to knock him out when he saw Rukia, Kiego and Mizuiro standing in the doorway. Her face was pale and there was a single tear falling down her cheek. She started to run down the stairs ignoring Kiego and Mizuiro calling her name.

'Rukia, did I make her cry? No I don't want her to feel sad'

"Oy, Rukia wait up!" Ichigo dodged Ishida's kick and ran after Rukia. He managed to see that she had gone through the front door and out into the night.

He ran outside and couldn't see her anywhere, only Chad and Tatsuki holding hands.

'_Where is she? What's Chad an Tatsuki doing holding hands? Focus Ichigo, find Rukia!"_

"Hey have you seen Rukia?"

Before they could answer Ishida had escaped Mizuiro and Kiego and was outside in front of Ichigo.

"I'm not done with you yet Kurosaki!"

A kick went towards Ichigo's head, which he blocked with his arm, Ichigo then punched Ishida in the face breaking his glasses and sending him flying.

Orihime then wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck and pulled him closer to her.

"Kurosaki-kun, I'm so happy you're all right! Listen forget about that guy, you were just trying to protect me because you love me right? You were going to tell me that before Ishida-kun interrupted us right?!"

There was now a group outside of the house watching Ichigo and Orihime while Kiego and Mizuiro were trying to revive Ishida.

"It's okay, I love you too, and we can be together. You care about me and I will always care about you Ichigo!" She pulled his face down and brought a light kiss on his lips. Ichigo pulled back quickly from the kiss.

'_My first kiss, and it was with Innoue. Dammit. I can't do this anymore. I'm not going to lie or hesitate. I have to find Rukia that's all that matters. Why can't I feel her spiritual pressure? Rukia please wait for me'_

"Innoue… I do care about you"

"I knew it Kurosaki-Kun that you did!" She tried to hug him again but he step back

"But I need to find Rukia…I'm in love with her"

Orihime's smile faded away and her eyes that were just a moment ago filled with love were ready to burst into tears. She crossed her arms hugging her self and looked at the ground.

'_I love Rukia. I said it a loud. But why do I feel like it was the wrong thing to say?"_

* * *

**A/N**: I would like to thank those who reviewed. I really was going to stop at this chapter, but I am going to continue it. I have a whole game plan going on here now. I know what i want to happen i just need to fill the blanks. Now i know we have only been focusing on Ichigo's thoughts but just so you know, next chapter will be focusing on Rukia's and Orihime's thoughts. And for all you Renji and Byakuya fans they will be feature sometime soon! Now remember if you have any suggestion (thanks LithiumRukia!) please let me know! 


	4. Thoughts of another

"Hey Ichigo! You're here. Drink this" Mizuiro passed him a beer and took another swallow from his own

It was 1 in the morning and only a few hours ago did he make a huge mistake. Now he was under a bridge with Kiego, Mizuiro and Chad drinking beer. How could he go home now?

"Guys, I'm going to get so drunk I'm not going to remember it. But if a beautiful hot Latin girl walks by don't stop me from hitting on her okay. Especially you Mizuiro you can't have all the girls you need to share!" Kiego said. He jumped up and started to chug down the rest of his drink. Then he grabbed another one from inside of Mizuiro's backpack and handed it to Chad.

"Drink up stud. I saw how you seduce Tatsuki. You showed her the dragon eh?"

"…" Chad turned a little pink.

'_That's right Chad and Tatsuki hooked up tonight.'_

"Chad how you and Tatsuki get together?" Ichigo asked taking a swig from his beer

"…I asked her to dance…Then I told her that I liked her…then she said she wanted to go out with me…that's all"

"What again you cut the story short! And you didn't show her what you're packing? You should've done that a long time ago like I told you too and maybe you wouldn't be a virgin unlike some people!" Kiego smirked thinking Chad could never top that.

"Sex is not that important"

'_Chad you're so cool.'_

"How could sex not be important? Isn't it important Mizuiro?" Kiego asked shocked of how someone could say such a thing.

"Actually no it's not. But it's good. Hey Ichigo what are you going to do about the whole Kuchiki-san and Innoue-san thing?" Mizuiro lay down on the grass with his hands behind his head.

'_I have no clue. I could go apologize to Innoue or I could look for Rukia. But she made it clear she doesn't want to see me right now. What am I going to do? I can't ask these guys for help. Chad would tell me to be truthful, Mizuiro would tell me something about how older women are better and Kiego would tell me to lose my virginity to some slut. I can't think right now.'_

"I'm going to sit here and drink. "

That's exactly what they did all night.

* * *

'_Ichigo, you idiot, looks what you did. Now innoue is going to feel horrible.'_

Rukia was walking alone down the streets towards the Kurosaki house.

'_Tonight was horrible. First I drank the most disgusting thing ever, then guys kept hitting on me to the point that I had to hide in the restroom. Then the whole Orihime loving you was too much. I can't be with you Ichigo, I can't. How can we make something like this work?'_

Not wanting to wake up Karin and Yuzu, Rukia decided to go sleep in Ichigo's room. She tried not to hit anything on the way through the living room.

The lights suddenly turned on and Isshin enter the living room. When he saw Rukia he rushed to give her a huge hug

"OH MY THIRD DAUGHTER YOU ARE HOME!" Rukia was crushed under his arms.

'_Oh no! It's Ichigo's idiot dad!'_

"Listen its good you are home early. There are many men who would harm a girl at your age. I should teach you and your sisters how to fight off perverts like that son of mine. Do I smell alcohol?"

His nose twitched in the air and he looked around to see where it came from. Then he realized it was from Rukia.

"Rukia, where you drinking?"

'_Shit what do I do? Was I drinking something bad?'_

"Yes, I didn't know what it was at first. Then someone spilled the rest on my new dress. It was horrible that's why I came home early. I'm sorry Kurosaki-dono."

Rukia was glad she was an accomplished actress and knew that she had won him over when she saw the look of happiness on Issin's face.

"It's okay my daughter. You had no idea. As long as you do not do it again it will be fine. Now where is that punk of my son? He should be here in 20 minutes before his curfew is up! He will certainly be sleeping on the couch tonight! Go stay in his room since Karin and Yuzu have been asleep for a while now."

"Thank you kurosaki-dono."

'_I hope Ichigo doesn't get in trouble when he sees him.'_

"Oh and Rukia."

"Yes, Kurosaki-dono?" She was already up the stairs

"Sometimes things aren't what they appear to be."

"Excuse me?"

"Just don't think so much. Things happen for a reason." Isshin smiled from his wise words

'_What is this fool rambling on about this time?'_

"Okay Kurosaki-dono. Good night"

Rukia continued down to Ichigo's room and after throwing Kon out the window she laid down on Ichigo's bed still wearing her party dress.

'_Ichigo if I told you I loved you, would you accept it? Or would you reject me like how you were going to do to Orihime? She's a nice girl and smart. I on the other hand am nothing like her. If you turn down someone like her what are the chances for someone like me?"_

She her eyes closed trying not to think anymore and hoping sleep would come soon.

* * *

Orihime ran all the way home. She didn't stop to catch her breath or to wait for Tatsuki to catch up with her, she ran like she had never ran before.

'_Ichigo, it's not fair. I am human, I have flesh and blood. Rukia is just a spirit. How could you love someone who only calls you names? I want to be the girl that makes you smile, I want to be the girl that you\sleep with. I want to be one with you. It's not fair!'_

"Orihime wait up! Let's talk about this" Tatsuki yelled breathlessly

Orihime suddenly stop and faced Tatsuki

"I don't think its right Tatsuki. My whole life I have been waiting for someone to love."

"Orihime"

"Now I found him and I am not going to let him go. I won't lose Kurosaki-kun to anyone, especially Kuchiki-san. She doesn't feel what I feel for him."

'_No Rukia will never feel what I feel. She will never feel the ache and numbness I have felt. She will always have someone there for her like Renji. But I only have Kurosaki-kun and I'm not going to lose him. Not this time. Not ever.'_

"Tatsuki, I'm going to fight for Ichigo. And I'm not going to lose"

"Orihime, you're a little drunk, we can talk about this." Tatsuki walked over to her and held her in her arms.

"I love him and I won't lose him. I will do whatever it takes to get him" Orihime cried into Tatsuki's shoulder.

'_That's what I'm worried about Orihime' _Tatsuki thought.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey I hope you like this and please let me know what you think. I'm updating like crazy today. Hopefully i will get ch.5 done by tonight or i'll post it up tmrrw.

again suggestions are welcomed. btw next chapter 5 will be the chapter ichiXruki fans have been waiting for. **  
**


	5. Not going to hold back

**A/N: I was so burned out by writing three chapters in one day that i'm afraid i didn't do my best. so i am sorry if you hate this.**

**Disclaimer: The only bleach i have is in my hair.**

* * *

Ichigo woke up to a pounding sound in his head. Trying to stand up he felt nausea and a lump was caught in his throat. There was a heavy ringing in his ears. 

'_Fuck, I am never drinking ever again. The last thing I remember was pantsing Mizuiro. Why did I do last night?'_

He looked around, and realized that it was Chad's place. He stood up and with difficulty went across the room to the desk which held a picture of Chad's grandfather. Ichigo knew all about Chad's past and the reason why he hesitates to fight.

'_I'm glad you have someone to make you happy like Tatsuki. You deserve it really. I'm glad we can watch each others back. Even when I'm ass and get drunk.'_

Ichigo's legs could no longer hold his weight and went back to the couch. Nova (in his plush form) entered the room and gave Ichigo a cup of tea. He then retreated to the kitchen.

'_Those two are way alike'_

"Ichigo, you're up. Here have some of this" Chad walked towards him with a tray and gave it to Ichigo.

'_Potatoes?'_

"It will help with the hangover."

Ichigo started to eat, even though he felt sick it tasted delicious and headache started to lessen.

"Hey Chad…what we do last night? I know we got drunk, well Mizuiro, Kiego and I got drunk, but what we do?" Ichigo asked with a mouth full of potatoes.

"…Kiego tried to pick up a pole…Mizuiro was throwing up…you were laughing…a lot"

"I was laughing? About what?"

"Secret squirrel"

"Secret squirrel?"

"You kept saying it over and over and you couldn't stop laughing."

"Oh. Where are Kiego and Mizuiro?"

"They went back to Mizuiro's party."

Chad stood up and went to the kitchen. He started to load the dishwasher and ended up staring out the window into the street where a group of children where playing.

'_Last night was strange. It was one of the best nights of my life because of Tatsuki. Kiego acted like he usually does and Mizuiro was…up chucking…but you started to talk about Rukia, how she changed your fate and gave you sense of purpose. Then you muttered on about the rain and chickens. I've always said I will have your back, but this is something only you can figure out…'_

"Chad thanks for the food and letting me crash." Chad woke up from his thoughts and saw Ichigo was heading out the door.

"Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yea, go do something with your new girlfriend. It's better then staying inside, it looks like nice day" Ichigo smiled and waved goodbye. It was rare for Ichigo to smile like that. Chad felt that he should have at least told him about the rest of the evening. He watched Ichigo walking on the street from his window.

'_Ichigo, it's hard to find good friends. I hope what you do doesn't tear everyone apart. I like Rukia, Orihime, and Tatsuki is her best friend. Everyone is going to get into this.'_

* * *

"Ichi-nii where were you? I was worried about you when dad said you didn't come home last night." Yuzu was mopping the floors when Ichigo entered the front door. It was already 2 in the afternoon and no one was sure where Ichigo went? It wasn't rare for him to disappear for hours or days at a time, but Yuzu always worried when he wasn't around on time. 

"Rukia stayed in your room last night. She said she lost you at the party last night."

"Where is she now?" he started to head up the stairs.

'I'm not ready to see her. I still have to figure out why it felt wrong saying I loved her out loud'

"She's reading a book somewhere, oh and can you bring your dirt laundry later please?"

"Sure" He headed down to his room and prayed that she wouldn't be there.

'I need a shower, I still have a hangover and I don't know what the deal with Rukia is yet. I'm just going to sleep and not bother with it now'

He opened the door and found Rukia on the floor reading a manga, and eating a lollipop.

"Get out Rukia" he walked in and closed the door behind him.

'Maybe if I pretend that last night didn't happen we can avoid talking about. God I hope so'

"What's the matter Ichigo? Can't hold your liquor?" she sat up and smirked at him.

"How do you know about that?"

"Mizuiro called looking for you a little while ago. He wanted to tell you something important. So I told him to call you back"

"I'll call him later. How did you get home?"

"I walked here by myself"

"That's not safe"

"Idiot I'm a Shinigami. I know how to take care of myself you know.

"Shut up. Listen I'm going to take a shower, be gone when I get back." He grabbed a towel from his closet and headed down to the bathroom.

'_Ichigo, what's going to happen? Why do I feel like this. I need to tell you how I feel. I need to let you know that I'm not going to hide from my feelings anymore.'_

She sat there staring at the door and before she knew Ichigo had returned, only this time dripping wet and only wearing a towel.

"Rukia"

'_What the hell is she still doing here? Wheat's with the look she's giving me?'_

"Ichigoilikeyouasmuchasilikechappy" She said it quickly in one breath.

'_Oh now he's going to think I'm an idiot! Think Rukia think! Just take a deep breath and say it'_

"What you say"

"Um…what happened with Orihime last night? What were you going to tell her?"

"If you would've stuck around, you would know what I said. Why did you run away?'

"I asked you first"

"Well I don't need to know why, so get the fuck out of my room. Incase you haven't notice I need to change" He walked to the dresser and pulled out some clothes. When he turned around he noticed that Rukia was still staring at him.

"I need some privacy. I'm not going to change in front of you Rukia"

It wasn't until that moment did Rukia notice that he was practically naked. She blushed red embarrassed that she was so lost in her thoughts. She was nervous and every time she opened her mouth she felt a lump form.

"I was scared about what you were going to say"

'_I never got a chance to say I love you to anyone. I'm not going to lose this chance.'_

"Scared" Ichigo could hardly believe it. Rukia was never scared. She was one of the bravest people he has ever known.

"You either were going to tell her you loved her, and I couldn't take it if you did, but then you looked like you were rejecting her and I couldn't help thinking how a great person Orihime is. If you could turn down someone like her…what about me?" She stood up and started heading towards the door. She didn't want to stay any longer then needed to if he were to push her away.

"I love Rukia"

"Huh?"

"You asked me what I said to innoue. I told her that I loved you. After I said that it felt wrong. I wanted to take it back and I couldn't figure out why. Now I do. It's because the first person I wanted to say those words to where you."

Rukia turned her head and saw something completely different in his face. There was no longer a scowl or angry eyes. But it was a soft smile and his amber eyes filled with something she had never seen before. Looking at him made her heart race. It was finally what she was waiting for.

'_His face is kind've creeping me out. But he loves me. Ichigo loves me! And I love him!'_

Ichigo pressed his body against her and held her tight with his arms. Rukia still in shock could barely muster the strength to wrap her own arms around him. She whispered something to his chest.

"Did you say something?"

She smiled and looked up at him with a loving face. "I said you were an asshole for not trying to kiss me yet"

Ichigo smiled and brought his lips towards her. He had been waiting for this moment his whole life. Someone he could call his own. His whole body was filled with energy to the point where he was shaking.

_'Other then last night, I never kissed a girl before. I hope I do this right. Kiego said it was some kinds of instinct…wait its Kiego! Romance movies! Dad and Yuzu watch them all the time. Okay I should just press a little and hopefully I get this right.'_

He pressed his lips against hers as lightly as he could. He slowly opened them and tilt his head to the side.

_'Her lips are soft and they taste good. Like candy. She has such smooth lips. I hope she doesn't think I'm inexperience'_

_'This boy doesn't know how to kiss. I'll fix that.'_

Rukia brought her hands to his face and pressed harder. She slid her tounge forward into his mouth and started to explore it.

'_I'm a little out of practice, but I'm sure he won't notice'_

Ichigo pulled back his head to stop the kiss and gave Rukia a smiled.

"Uh…Rukia"

"Yes, Ichigo?" She was hoping that he would say something romantic.

"My towel fell down"

'Is that what I've been feeling on my leg?'

Rukia looked down to see him exposed and hastily turned around.

"I'll be outside"

Ichigo picked up the towel and covered himself again.

"Sorry"

"Just hurry up" and with that she was out the door

'_Not even our first date and I've already flashed her.'_

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks to those who reviewed. And does who haven't please do! I have to be honest and tell you i hated writing this chapter. I couldn't think of how i wanted Ichigo and Rukia confess. It was originally going to be in the park or locked in the basement with a lime going in the middle, but this was the best i could come up with. Now i know i have updated alot but don't be surprise if there aren't any for awhile. I do know what i want to happen at certain points, but getting there is the hard part. We just have to wait and see. Oh and the next chapter is about Byakuya just so you know. 


	6. Making promises

**Disclaimer: the only bleach I own is in my hair**

* * *

Byakuya turned over to look at the body laying next to him. Her skin was smooth, soft, and pale when he wrapped his arms around her. He gently pulled her closer to his chest and kissed the top of her head long enough to recognize her smell.

'_She smells like cherry blossoms'_

"Byakuya" Her deep blue eyes looked up at him, with her hands she pulled his face closer to hers.

"What if we have a child? After we find my sister, we could start a family"

Byakuya brought his lips to hers, gently following her spine with his finger. It sent a tremble thorough her body. She giggled and pressed her face against his chest

"What ever you want, Hisana"

Byakuya woke up to the sound of a glass breaking. He sat up and looked around. He could hear voices out in the hall; a servant had broken a glass.

He stood up and wanders to the window, it was barely sunrise, and even from inside he could tell that the day would be a cold one.

'_Another restless night'_

He opened the door to a wooden dresser. There on the shelf was the picture of his former wife. A small vase with a rose stood next to it. Even though Hisana had a small smile on, her eyes where bright with happiness and excitement.

'_Hisana, how many nights have it been since I had that dream? That same dream that was once a reality. The last time you were healthy, and I was looking forward to starting a new day next to you. The first and last time we mention children.'_

He slowly brought the picture close to him, as if to kiss it. Changing his mind he set it back down and slowly closed the door to the cabinet.

'_What would our life had been like, if you would have lived?'_

Ichigo moved the strand of hair that was covering Rukia's face. Even though they didn't do anything, they decided to sleep together on his bed. He slowly and carefully picked up her hand and brought it to his lips.

'_What happiness would a child have brought us? The only thing I have left of you Hisana, is Rukia'_

'_Rukia, you have my heart. I hope you know that I gave it to you before I even realized I loved you. It must have been exactly the same time the rain stopped'_

Byakuya slowly changed into his captains' uniform.

'_Rukia, I promised as long as you have my heart, I will protect you with everything I have'_

Ichigo slid a small turquoise bracelet onto her wrist.

'_I promised you Hisana, that I will protect Rukia. I will keep my promise as long as I live'_

* * *

Rukia woke up to the ringing of an alarm. It was Ichigo's Shinigami representative badge. She quickly rose from the bed and grabbed her cell phone.

'_What!?'_

"Ichigo wake up! We have a problem!"

Ichigo was out of his body before she could even turn around.

"What another hollow?"

Rukia took out her chappy soul candy and quickly swallowed the pill, separating from her body.

"No it's an espada"

* * *

**A/N: **I'm a little shock at how short this chapter came out to be, but combining it with the battle scene would've ruined the feeling i was trying to give it. Maybe it doesn't seem much but i felt i had to put Byakuya in this chapter to help out the others that are to follow. Well please Review and thanks to those who already have. 


	7. Hesitating

**A/N:** This chapter (and the rest after this) contain spoilers for the Arrancar Arc.

**Disclaimer: **The only bleach I own is in my hair

* * *

Ichigo brought his sword down to the side, facing his enemy with a smirk.

"I thought Renji got rid of you the first time."

"I was always a vengeance kind of guy" Ilfort stretched his arms out, reaching to the bright sun. He started to look around.

"So where is he?" 

"Sorry, but he's a little busy in soul society right now. So you'll have to just settle for me"

"I heard about you. Went up against Grimmijow and lost eh? I'll have fun kicking your ass"

"I'm a lot stronger now then I was back then. But let me ask you this. How you come back to life as an espada?"

"I don't feel like talking right now, bro" With that Ilfort dashed towards Ichigo wielding his sword.

Ichigo blocked the attack, using shunpo he appeared behind Ilfort and swung. Ilfort dodged it, instead sending Ichigo flying with a kick.

'_Damn, how could I have left my self open?'_

"Hehe. Looks like you might be some fun"

Ichigo jump forward towards Ilfort clashing his sword against Ilforts'. Ilfort swiped against Ichigo's head cutting off some hair.

"Is this all you got? Even that Shinigami had to use his bankai to defeat me the first time." His face was close to Ichigo's exhaling slowly. Before Ichigo could blink he had disappear. Turning around he could see that Rukia was nearby and Ilfort above her.

"Rukia!"

'_I have no choice. I have to use bankai.'_

Rukia had braced herself against Ilfort's blade. Their blades crossed, but with Rukia pressing a little harder sent him backwards. Charging at him she managed to stab him through the shoulder. The blood splattered her uniform as she pulled it out ready for a second attack.

"You're two slow"

A bright red light flashed in Rukia's direction sending her back through the air. Ichigo caught her before she hit the ground, looking at her he could tell that she was severely bleeding but not to what extent.

"Your girlfriend under estimated me. Just because I was beat once, doesn't mean that I'm gonna lose again"

"You bastard! I'm going to finish you"

"Empty threats"

"Ichigo…"

Rukia was having difficult breathing, trying to get up she reached over to her sword.

'_I can barely breathe. I'm not going down so easily'_

"Rukia let me handle this."

Without letting her speak he switched into his bankai form. The anger of letting Rukia get hurt in the first place filled him. He was tired of watching others getting hurt because of him. Taking his stance he silently challenged Ilfort.

"You're not going to give up eh?"

"Not my style"

Ichigo dashed forward toward Ilfort managing to slice his torso. The blades contacted many times before Ilfort had began to feel nervous.

'_I'm an espada now. I'm not going to lose to this kid.'_

He felt the cold blade cut through his back and the flow of blood rush out. He turned around just in time to see the orange hair Shinigami vanish. A white light hit him, throwing him out of the sky into the pavement.

'_There's no choice now, I'm going to have to release. What the hell is this kid?'_

"Gore, Del Toro!"

The blonde hair arrancar disappeared under his mask, the shape of a bull. Jumping into the air he thrust his horn into Ichigo's body. Blood started to pour out of Ichigo's mouth, his eyes filled with pain. Ilfort watching this slowly pulled out of Ichigo and letting him fall down below.

'_Shit, I left myself open again'_

"I'll tell you what Shinigami, since you're about to die I'll let you know how came back to life."

The ground hit him headfirst creating a small crater. The small pebbles embedded into his skin, the dampness from his sweat and the pain was all he felt all over his body, mainly by his wounds the only thing he could focus on.

'_Concentrate. Concentrate. He hurt Rukia. Concentrate.'_

"_**It's no use Ichigo. Let me take over and we can finish this in a second"**_ the hollow inside him said. The corner of his eye started to shadow over, Ichigo knew that the hollow was preparing himself.

'_I'm not going to let you take over. Not now not ever'_

"_**You're so corny. Trying to save your girl friend and saying stuff like that makes you look cliché. The bad guy is winning so the good guy starts saying things on how he can't lose. You're an idiot Ichigo!"**_

'_Not now. I need to focus'_

"Are you even listening to me Shinigami? I returned to Hueco Mundo and became an espada. It took awhile, but dying once seemed to have made me stronger. Once I'm done with you I'll kill the girl then Renji."

"You talk way too much" Ichigo looked up towards Ilfort and smiled.

"Some no mai"

A bright white light shot through the sky engulfing Ilfort, freezing his body. Rukia still injured, with her released zanpakutou stood in front of Ichigo.

'_I'm not the damsel in distress anymore'_

The sound of ice breaking could soon be heard. Rukia dodge Ilfort, whose impact with the ground sent an earthquake around them.

Using zangetsu Ichigo hit Ilfort with an attack. Ilfort using bara sent direct attack after another to Ichigo leaving him immobilized. Hearing Rukia's footsteps behind him, he turned around and threw her up into the air where she hit a telephone pole.

"Let's finish this, bro" Turning his attention back to Ichigo he opened his mouth wide, spirit energy began forming into red light. He blasted his cero towards Ichigo's direction.

There was dirt and dust all around him, making it hard to tell if Ichigo was dead or not. Stepping closer he could see the small, dark hair Shinigami in Ichigo's arms instead.

'_So she rescued him eh?'_

"That sucks for you bro. I was gonna have her watch you die, looks like the other way around it"

Ichigo looked down in his arms to see Rukia, covered in her blood, her arms wrapped loosely around Ichigo's body.

"Rukia! Wake up! Rukia!" she remained unresponsive. He checked her over to see if he could do anything.

"She was weak. I used a light cero compared to what I could've done to her. I guess I'll let you die together in each other ar-"He was cut off a red light cutting through his body, splitting him in half.

'_I'm a level nine espada. I'M FUCKING STRONGER NOW!'_

The pain was unbearable and as he dropped to the ground his body began to disappear.

Urahara walked past him towards Ichigo and Rukia, not so much as giving Ilfort a glance.

"Why you hesitate?"

There was no smile, or joke but a serious question asked by the man in the green hat. His eyes were serious, almost angry.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean"

"This isn't the time we need to get Rukia help!" Picking Rukia up, Ichigo used shunpo to get her to the only person he knew could help, leaving Urahara behind.

'_Hang in there Rukia'_

'_Ichigo, you only put the people around you endanger' _Urahara thought, as he inspected the damage around him.

'_Hesitating is a weakness'_

* * *

_**A/N:**_ I had difficulty writing this chapter. i wasn't going to put a battle scene in it or anything from the Arrancar Arc, but the story feels better with this chapter. Again if you have any suggestions let me know. Thanks to those who review and i hope the rest of you do to. 


	8. It's official

**DISCLAIMER:** The only Bleach I own is in my hair.

* * *

'_Rukia, I'm sorry. Please be okay'_

"She's going to be fine Kurosaki-kun. You can relax a little bit" Orihime said with a smile. They were in Orihime's apartment watching Rukia recover. Her whole body was covered with blood and dirt, her hair was messy, was so dirty that she didn't look like Rukia at all.

"Kurosaki-kun, what happened?"

"An espada. You didn't feel its spiritual pressure?"

"No"

"Rukia got in front of a cero that was aimed at me. Urahara ended up saving us though"

"I'm glad Urahara-San came then"

"Inoue…I'm sorry"

"For what Kurosaki-kun?"

"For hurting you on Saturday. It must be difficult to be doing this when…everything happened…you don't have to do this you know"

"I know…but Kuchiki-san is my friend…so are you…" She gave Ichigo a big smile and went back to focusing on Rukia.

'_She's taking this so well… Inoue.'_

'_You're right Ichigo. I don't have to do this. I don't want to do this. I don't want to watch you look at Kuchiki-san that way. It hurts having to think about you two, but seeing it…burns" _She then notice the turquoise bracelet on Rukia's wrist. It looked familiar, as if she had seen it somewhere.

'_It's the bracelet Ichigo bought at the firework festival before we went to soul society! I remember it because you kept staring at it and going back to the booth where it was sold. Then Asano-san said you should buy it! I remember how you asked me what I thought about it.' _Her whole body became tense; she felt that shewould collapse from all the emotions she has been feeling.

"Inoue are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yea, I'm fine. Kurosaki-kun maybe you should get some water from when Kuchiki-san wakes up. It should be soon now."

"Yes your right. Oh and thanks Inoue" with that Ichigo got up and headed to the kitchen.

Rukia was done recovering now and the fairies returned to the clips. Orihime stared down at Rukia's bracelet. Before she realized it she had quickly slid the bracelet off and put it in her pocket, Rukia had only stirred.

"Is she okay now?" Ichigo returned bringing in a tray with three mugs on it. He sat down next to Orihime and passed her a mug. "Will she be getting up soon?"

"She just needs sleep…Kurosaki-kun does Kuchiki-san know that you love her?" It was a difficult question for her to ask and Ichigo was stunned she would bring it up so soon.

"Yes…Since yesterday…I'm sorry if we make it uncomfortable for you"

"Don't apologize. It's fine. I was just wondering that's all."

"Ichigo…" Rukia called for him, almost helplessly. Ichigo rushed over to her side gently holding her hand. Rukia's eye fluttered open and she looked around.

'_She looks frail. Rukia always looks strong, and now she's weak"_

"Oy Ichigo, what happened?"

"You acted like a fucking retard, that's what happened"

"…whose fault was that?"

"Yours"

"You really are an idiot, Ichigo."

"You were the one who jumped right in front of a cero"

"You needed help"

'_Fuck, every time Rukia is around she gets hurt. It's always my fault. Always'_

Orihime felt claustrophobic in the room, watching Ichigo and Rukia. She quietly stood up, when she Rukia called out to her.

"Orihime, thank you, for healing my injuries"

"Kuchiki-san, I already told Kurosaki-kun that it was nothing. We are friends, and that's what matters." Again she faked a smile and held as long as she could, she placed her hand in her pocket and felt the bracelet with her fingers.

'_This should have been given to me instead!'_

"Inoue, if you are going to school you're going to have to stall for us okay? Let Chad and Ishida know and meet us at Urahara's store. We need to find out more about the Espada, especially since Ilfort came back." Rukia's cell phone rang again; Ichigo took it out of her hands and rushed out of the apartment to answer it.

"What the hell! Ichigo give it back to me!"

"Kuchiki-san…do you remember how we went to rescue you?"

"Yea"

"Well, the whole time, I wasn't needed at all. I still don't feel needed that much at all."

"You are needed Orihime."

"Not like Ichigo, he is needed by everybody always having to save and protect people…like you"

"What are you saying?"

"I don't know…it's that you always get hurt with Ichigo-"

Listening to the words escaping from Orihime had caused a rush of emotions and thoughts into Rukia's head. One thing she hated was to be called weak, no matter what.

'_Did she just call me weak? I am not weak! Ichigo does save me a lot. And I do get injured, but I am strong!'_

"I may not be as strong as Ichigo, but I can hold my own"

"I know Kuchiki-san it's just that-"

Ichigo, who returned, cleared his voice interrupting them.

"Inoue, Rukia, Urahara said to go the store after school and bring the others. We should head out, we'll see you at school Inoue" With a wave of his hand he jumped out of Orihime's window onto the next roof, Rukia still unsure about what Orihime was trying to say thanked her and left. Orihime proceed to take the bracelet out of her pocket, wishing she could get rid of it, knowing she could never go thorough it.

* * *

The bell had rung for class an hour before Ichigo and Rukia arrived. They decided that it would be better to walk to school in their bodies instead of using too much energy if the arrancar decided to attack again. The whole way to school, they were each in their own thoughts, wishing they could say something a loud.

'_It's my fault that she got hurt. I let the hollow distract me. I almost broke my promise to her. She's so strong, and I always let her get hurt. Inoue was right'_

"Ichigo, you shouldn't be daydreaming, we're already here"

He looked around only to see he was right in front of his classroom.

'_What we're at school already? Wait, only Inoue knows that I'm with Rukia'_

"Rukia, what are we gonna say?"

"Say what?"

"About us…you know boyfriend and girlfriend"

"We're not boyfriend and girlfriend"

"But, we made out and said I love you."

"Idiot, you said I love you, I didn't. Besides you never once asked me to be your girlfriend, but then we are talking about you who have no manners at all."

"NO MANNERS?! You are one to talk, you go through my stuff, are free loading off my family, oh and you're a bitch"

"Well at least I have enough manners to know that a man should open the door for a lady."

"You want me to start treating you as a lady now? You really are a spoiled, noble bitch"

Rukia attacked him with a kick to the back of his head.

"Fuck, okay Rukia you win. You wanna be my girlfriend officially, or what?"

"Wow Ichigo, you are so romantic."

"You gonna answer the question or not?"

"Fine then, but I'm not going to be all over you like other couples"

"So you're not going to hold my hand walking into class?"

"No"

"I'm starting to regret asking you out in the first place"

Rukia gently put his hand into hers and tugged at him to follow her into the classroom.

* * *

"Kuchiki-taichou, Abarai-fukutaichou, I have news about Kuchiki Rukia." Ukitake walked into the 6th division office, when he suddenly burst into a fit of coughs. Byakuya did not react to the news, but instead walked towards his desk.

"How many times have I warned you not to stress yourself so much, it will shorten your life. Abarai-fukutaichou go and get him some water" Renji nodded and left the room, but instead of getting some water he stood outside the door, listening to the conversation.

"No doubt the boy was involved?"

Ukitake started to speak only to be interrupted again by his sickness. "Excuse me, I was feeling much better then earlier. About your sister, an espada had appeared and it seemed she was gravely injured. She defended him against a cero"

"Why do you always inform me of things I have no interest in?"

"You have a right to know, she is your sister…besides we all know about how much you really care for."

"What are you saying Ukitake?"

"Oh nothing at all, only that Rukia does look a lot like her"

"Are you suggesting that I took Rukia in to replace Hisana?"

"No I'm suggesting that she's the only thing left of Hisana, and you don't wanna lose that."

"Is that all?"

"Yea, I do have some chocolate would you like some?"

"No, now please leave I have some important work to finish with" Ukitake shrugged and left the room, pretending not to notice that Renji was there.

"Abarai-fukutaichou, eavesdropping is childish." Byakuya called out.

"Uh, sorry taichou. I couldn't resist that's all. Are you going to do something about Rukia?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, bring her back? Or check on her at least?"

"She is not part of my division; she is only doing her assignment."

"Yea but the espada-"

"I'm not finish. Rukia will no longer be of use to the 13th squad there, you will be reporting to the human world tomorrow morning."

"I'm going to the human world?"

"Yes, you may go and get ready."

'_Rukia, I can not let this go on. '_ Byakuya left his office, feeling the sharp pain of loneliness in his heart. The news he heard forced him to his last resort on protecting Rukia.

* * *

"I thought you liked Kurosaki-Kun? It's okay he's too scary looking for someone as cute as you. We make a cute couple unlike Kurosaki and Kuchiki!" Chizuru hugged her

"Chizuru, if ya don't wanna end up like Kiego last week then shut your trap" Tatsuki yelled, she was irritated by the grade on her test and the way Ichigo had treated Orihime today. It was hotter then usual; everyone was aggravated, and had their minds on the strange new couple. The boys had gone to their usual spot on the roof while the girls went under the trees, everyone was nervous on what to say if Rukia chose to sit with them. Ryo, Michiru, and Mahana still were not sure if their loyalty laid with Orihime or Rukia, but they also did not want to be forced to choose sides. Tatsuki already knew she would stay with Orihime, even though she always liked Rukia.

"Kurosaki, sorry about Saturday" Ishida took a bite of his sandwich, forcing himself to apologize, something he deeply resented.

"Eh, you were drunk and were only trying to kill me. I'm pretty happy you didn't have your powers or you could have actually put a scratch on me."

"I don't need my powers to kill you Kurosaki. Besides I think there are enough people who feel like killing you right now. Like the girls in our cl-"

"Ichigo!" Kiego ran up from behind him, only to be punched in the face by Ishida. One thing Ishida hated was being interrupted, especially by Kiego.

"Ow! Ishida-kun you're a bastard! Ichigo, what did you do to win Kuchiki-san's heart?? You knew I wanted her and instead you stole her from me! You have Inoue-san!"

"Asano-san, be quiet. Kurosaki-san will let us know what happened right now." Mizuiro leaned in forward, eager to hear some gossip about his mysterious friend.

"I don't feel like talking. Ask Chad"

"I don't know anything…"

"Oh yea I didn't tell anyone huh? Well she just asked me what happened with Inoue. I told her nothing and that's it."

"You have been hanging out with Chad way too much and cutting the story short!" Kiego threw a juice box at Ichigo.

"Well that's what happened!" Kiego screamed, running to a corner trying to recuperate from the news he heard

"So you and Kuchiki-san are official right? You know that people are going to cut you guys down right?" Uryu grinned at the thought of at last having Orihime to himself.

"Why would anyone wanna do that? I thought everyone likes Rukia?"

"They do. They just think you are some scary, tough guy and are gonna start hating you for hurting a sweet girl like Inoue." Mizuiro added.

"I was never with Inoue or gave her any idea that I liked her okay! I don't know why people think I'm the bad guy."

"…it's because you knew…" Chad had surprisingly joined the conversation.

"What?"

"You knew that Inoue liked ya, and instead you just ignored it and went after Kuchiki. That's why people are mad at you."

"So what am I suppose to do? I already apologized to her"

"Don't know, but girls are weird. Hey where's Kuchiki-san? Is she going to hang out with the others?"

"Kuchiki-san how did you and Kurosaki get together?" Mahana asked her boldly. She was never one to be sensitive to others.

"Um…well he just asked me, this morning before class"

"Is that why you were late to school?"

"Ugh, no we were late cus there was some emergency at the clinic and we needed to help out."

"Oh that explains it, but Kuchiki-san why are you with someone like him in the first place. He isn't the friendliest person ever."

Rukia looked at Mahana in the eye, trying her best to avoid Orihime.

"We get each other. That's it."

* * *

**A/N:** Don't worry chapter 9 will be better then this promise! Actually Ch.9 is the lime. Wow that rhymes. ;

* * *


	9. In Love

**Disclaimer: The only Bleach I own, is in my hair**

It was right after lunch that Rukia and Ichigo left school to destroy some minor hollows, instead of returning to school Ichigo felt like doing something different.

"Oi, Ichigo where are we going?" Rukia asked as she sheathed her zanpakto.

"I'm going for a walk, you're just following me."

"But we have school"

"Yea, but I have my body with me and I don't feel like going"

"That's not like you."

"Eh, I haven't been myself lately incase you haven't notice" It was true that Ichigo had changed, Rukia realized that he no longer had a frown since Sunday it was gone. Well it was gone when ever she was around. Rukia couldn't help, but smile that she was the reason he had been so happy lately not anyone else.

"So you're gonna just skip out on the rest of the day?" she asked following closely behind him. It was getting hotter by the second and the last thing Rukia wanted to do was walk around town, when she could be sleeping in the air condition classroom. Ichigo didn't feel the heat, in fact he felt use to it and saw no need to remove his school jacket.

"Pretty much, maybe I'll go to a movie"

"Ooh what movie are we gonna watch?"

"Again, I'm going to a movie you're just following me"

"Is that how you treat you're girlfriend!"

"That's how I treat people like you."

"You are the worst boyfriend ever!"

"You are the worst girlfriend ever!"

"You don't deserve someone like me you deserve a monkey to be your girlfriend!"

"Well it's too bad you're stuck with me, guess that makes you the monkey!" He stuck out his tongue at her.

'_She looks cute when she's all annoyed like that' _Her face was red and in a scowl, she was holding up her fist ready to punch Ichigo.

"I hate you Kurosaki Ichigo"

"I hate you Kuchiki Rukia" Ichigo laughed as he pulled Rukia into his arms.

"We can go watch a movie; we have like five hours until we have to go to Urahara's shop." It had been awhile since he went to the movies and this would be Rukia's second time.

"Did you tell everyone to meet us there?" she asked.

"Yea I told them at lunch"

"Ichigo…is this a date?" she asked eagerly.

_'He better say yes'_

"Sure if you want, but this time be quiet during the movie. Last time we almost got kicked out."

'_My first date with Ichigo. My first date...my real first date.'_

"Well you should have never brought Kon in the first place!"

"Well who's idea was it in the first place?! Yours!"

"Well you went through it!"

The movie they had watch was a romantic tragedy (Rukia's choice) where the heroine saved the love of her life but ended up dying in his arms. Rukia who was engrossed in the movie could not hold back her tears. When Ichigo tried to kiss her, Rukia threw popcorn in his face and cursed him for interrupting her movie.

"It was just a fucking movie. Get over it" Ichigo said as they exit the theater.

"You could never understand a women's heart. That's why you had no girlfriend until I came along."

"Bitch"

"Asshole"

"So now the princess has a potty mouth?" Ichigo blocked Rukia's kick and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Ya really liked the movie huh?" he asked as he pulled his head back

"We don't have stuff like that in soul society"

'_I forgot that Rukia isn't from here. I've gotten use to her always being around.'_

"Ichigo stop daydreaming! It's creepy-hey isn't that Karin?"

Don Kan'onji, Jinta, Ururu, and Karin were running by them yelling their Karakura colors.

"Ichigo! Shouldn't ya be in school?!" Karin yelled still running.

"The same to you!"

"Are you going to follow them?"

"Nah, I don't feel like it. I'm pretty tired from today, so I'm just gonna go home" he pulled his hands behind his head and started to walk away, forcing Rukia to follow him.

"Is the date over?"

"It doesn't have to be, we'll find something to do at home"

"Ichigo I hope you're not getting any ideas because I am-oh how cuuttteee!" Rukia pressed her face up to window in a pet store. There on display were three pure white rabbits, but the one that caught Rukia's eye was that one of the rabbits, the smallest had navy blue eyes. Just like her. Without another word she ran into the store.

"Oi, Rukia don't you start getting any ideas!" Ichigo yelled running in after her.

Fifteen minutes later Ichigo and Rukia walked out of the pet store with rabbit food, a cage and of course the blue eyed rabbit resting soundly in Rukia's arms.

* * *

"Abarai-kun, what are you doing here so early?" 

"Inoue, I just got here. I'm heading out on a mission in a while." He removed his sunglasses (which he just bought) while Orihime sat down next to him placing her cup on the table. They were in the back room of Urahara's store, which was freezing compare to the heat outside.

"That's good, the others won't be here for a long time and I didn't have anything else to do."

"Hmm. Have you seen Rukia?"

"Not since lunch…Abarai-kun, will you tell me about…Kuchiki-san?"

"What? Why do you need to know stuff about Rukia?"

"Abarai-kun you love Kuchiki-san right?"

"Ugh…she's my nakama. I love her in a different way."

"Then can you tell me about this Kaien-dono?"

Renji was surprised by Orihime's questions, as he had always thought she was a ditzy, kind've shy and strange. Now he wasn't sure what he thought of her, for all the questions she had asked him made him fell a little suspicious of her and a little uncomfortable.

"Why do you wanna know?"

Even Orihime had questioned herself about that. Before she would never try to steal a friend's boyfriend before and now she actually had a plan.

"I just…I just need to know" she whispered

'_She is Rukia's friend; I guess I can tell her"_

* * *

"What the hell is that?" Kon looked into the cage and tried to make a frightening face at the rabbit. He felt that Ririn, Nova, and Cloudo were trying to replace him and now a rabbit would surely replace him in Rukia's heart. 

"I hate this thing. With it's blue eyes, soft fur and little tiny paws." The lion plush crossed him arms and kicked the rabbit food bag.

"Eh, Kon you're kind've the same. Only the rabbit is cute and you smell." Ichigo pointed out

"WHAT!? I am not remotely like that thing! I am a beautiful god of good looks, personality and I smell like potpourri! I am nothing like that stinky, ugly, stupid rabbi-"

Rukia had enough of Kon's verbal abuse towards her new rabbit; she grabbed his tail and threw him out of the window.

"Rukia that's harsh" Ichigo said closing the window to shut out the sound of Kon's screams and threats.

"It's my rabbit! No one calls my bunny stupid or smelly or even ugly!"

"Calm down, you're mad at Kon remember? So what are you going to name the rabbit?"

"I haven't decided yet. It's a girl so how about Yuki? Since her fur is the color of snow?"

She picked up her rabbit and gave it kisses, she loved how the soft fur felt against her face, tickling her nose.

'_I've always wanted a rabbit, I've always wanted someone to love me and now I have both.'_ She thought placing it back in the cage she blew it another kiss.

"Sure whatever. It's your rabbit. Just take care of it; I'm not going to pick up after you."

"I will, she's so beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you" Ichigo started to relax on his bed.

"How corny." Rukia said as she joined him on the bed.

"Hey I'm going to have to start saying stuff like that now…I'm broke so we're going to be staying in a lot."

"Thanks for getting Yuki for me."

"I told you not to say that. I wanted to do it okay."

He pressed his lips against hers, pulling her body closer to his. Rukia stroked his spine with her finger, letting her kisses to become fierce, tugging slowly at the bottom of his shirt- her body urge her to rip off his shirt, but her hands started to tremble as she slowly started to lift it, exposing his muscular abs. Ichigo pulled away stopping her.

"Rukia"

"Shh. It's okay, I'm okay with it" she brought him back towards her and pulled his shirt over his head.

* * *

"Abarai-kun, who is this Kaien?" Orihime forced herself to remain calm. 

'_Kurosaki-kun is with Kuchiki-san right now, I can feel it. I don't want him to be with her.'_

"He was…Rukia's fuku-taichou"

"Fuku-taichou?"

"He was possessed by a hallow, then Rukia killed him. Killed him to save him really."

"She saved him?"

"Being force to kill the people you care about? Rukia protected his pride by doing that."

"She really cared about him?"

"He was her fuku-taichou. He personally trained her, made her strong. But there…were rumors"

* * *

Ichigo bite softly at Rukia's neck, smelling her hair as he slowly unbuttons her shirt. He loved how her soft bare skin touched his, exciting him. 

"Rukia…are ya sure?" he asked

"Idiot, shut up." She moved her hand towards his zipper, but before she could do anything Ichigo had pushed her hand away. He sat up looking at the Shinigami besides him. Her hair was messy, she was lightly sweating and her eyes were alarmed but also thrilled- something Ichigo never knew he would see.

"I don't know if you really want this. I don't know if we'll regret it or be happy with it. I don't even know if this is your first time."

"Ichigo you're-"

"Just tell me…am I the first?"

"…no…I wish you were"

"I love you Rukia"

Her mouth opened ready to respond, but a lump formed in her throat instead making her mouth dry. Her hands became clammy as she once again pulled Ichigo closer for a passionate kiss. This time Ichigo let Rukia explore his body with her hands, their breaths had already turned to gasps and inside them was a sensation that they had never before experience.

'_Hopefully, he won't notice I haven't told him 'I loved him' yet. I did love someone before...but now I have Ichigo'_

* * *

"What kinds've rumors?" 

"The day Shiba Kaien died; his wife was sent on a reconnaissance mission they had a small argument before she left, about Rukia."

"What?"

"She was suspicious about Rukia's and her fuku-taichou's relationship. No one ever knew exactly what was said. Or if it even happened. They both died that day…it was just a rumor."

"Did you love Kuchiki-san?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry Abarai-kun to pry into your life or Kuchiki-san's but I need to know."

"Why are you so interested in Rukia?" Renji strained his neck towards Orihime giving her a frightening look. Orihime pulled back, her elbow knocked over the cup on the table cracking it.

"Again I apologize Abarai-kun but but I love Kurosaki-kun!"

"What does that punk Ichigo have-"

The emotion that overcame him felt familiar. He recognized the ache in his chest as is if his heart was physically breaking.

* * *

"Rukia I love you enough to fight the whole world for." Ichigo said kissing the back of her neck, holding her between his arms.

'_I just had sex with Rukia…no I made love with her…"_

"Didn't you fight soul society for me?"

"And I won"

"Which was a surprise" Ichigo frowned at this comment

"So you had no faith in me winning?"

"I didn't want you to come after me in the first place!"

"You really know how to kill a moment…I heard what Inoue said…about you getting hurt and all"

"Orihime was just-"

"Shut up when I'm trying to be romantic! Listen just don't listen to her, cus you are pretty good at fighting. Not as good as me, but you can hold you own"

"Great now you ruined the moment with that last remark."

"Rukia…I know you haven't said I love you yet. I know you do, I have no doubt about it. But as long as I can say it, it's okay"

His eye lids began to feel heavy, letting go of Rukia he turned over to his side.

"I'll wait till you're ready to say it. I don't care if you said it to Renji or whoever, but you already know how I feel. Ya know just last Monday I was just thinking of telling you that I love ya. Weird how fast time changes." He yawned and finally went to sleep.

* * *

"Inoue, when you love someone you want them to be happy. I decided a long time ago that whatever makes Rukia happy, will make me happy" 

He placed his sunglasses back on as he started to leave the room.

'_I don't care what that girl does. I need a battle that will help me get my mind off things. Ichigo and Rukia huh? Rukia deserves better then that orange hair jerk. She deserves someone who will be able to give her what she wants and needs. I guess if he can do that he would be alright. Kuchiki-taichou, Shiba-fukutaichou were not able to give that to her.'_

"Wait Abarai-kun!" Orihime ran after him.

'_I can't keep this. I hate knowing what it represents and who it belongs to. I can't keep this any longer.'_

She caught up to him and held out the bracelet she stole from Rukia out to Renji.

"It's Kuchiki-san's. Take it, give it back to her or throw it away but just take it! I can't stand holding it." The tears started to swell in her eyes. Renji recognized the pain she was feeling as he felt the cold beads against his palm.

* * *

Rukia could not sleep. They would have to leave for Urahara's store in an hour and she knew she would need her rest. Instead what she did was watched her rabbit sleep peacefully in her cage, listened to Ichigo's breaths and Issin's favorite soap opera. Her faux body was tired but her mind was wild with thoughts of Kaien. 

'_The last time I said those words were to Kaien. It was the same day he died. His final moments were spent fighting for someone he loved and dying in my arms. He should've died with her, not me. I don't want to die without telling you I love you Ichigo.'_

"I love you" Rukia let the words escaped into the room, Ichigo responded with a snort and moved his body further from hers.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow this chapter feels very OOC. But until Tite Kubo makes a love scene we will just have to resort to our imaginations right? So this was my first lime, how I do? Please REVIEW! Also thanks to those who have already done so. 

Xoxo  
josie


	10. Love Pentagon

Not a word was said before Ichigo and Rukia arrived. Uryu tried to have a conversation with Orihime but she only brushed him away. He was not Ichigo. The only one who mattered at the moment was Ichigo. Everyone knew that, especially Uryu. He hated looking like a bug next to Ichigo in Orihime's eyes. He hated knowing that she would do anything for him. He hated knowing that if Ichigo wanted to he would do anything for her. But what he hated knowing the most was that Orihime was in pain. Looking at her he could tell. She was smiling and bubbly, but her eyes betrayed her. They told everyone that she had been crying.

"Where the hell is Kurosaki?" Uryu said quietly. Not quietly enough since Orihime turned her head towards him.

"He'll be here. Maybe he's just dealing with some hollows."

"We would know if there were any hollows. He is probably off somewhere with Kuchiki-San." He immediately regretted once he saw Orihime's eyes.

"Inoue…sorry"

"For what?" she replied with a fake smile. Her attitude surprised Uryu.

"Uhh nothing nothing. Don't worry about it". There was a loud commotion outside the door that had stolen everyone's attention.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT WE'RE LATE!"

"HOW'S IT MY FAULT!! YOU LEFT WITHOUT ME!"

"CUS YOU WOULDN'T GET UP WHEN I TOLD YOU TO!"

"SO THAT GIVES YOU A RIGHT TO KICK ME WHEN I'M TRYING TO CATCH UP!"

They both burst through the door at the same time. Rukia pushed Ichigo down to the floor and stepping right on him. He cursed her under his breath while she smiled innocently.

"You're late Rukia" said the angry voice in the corner. It belonged to Renji who was still hanging around to see if it what Orihime had told him was the truth. He didn't look at her when he spoke; just sat there with his arms cross and an angry looked on his face.

"Yea well blame it on Ichigo. Don't look so angry your tattoos make your face look even weirder." Rukia smiled at Renji and turned towards the others giving them a big wave. She was unusually happy and the others could not understand why.

"Yo Renji why so mad?" Ichigo asked getting back on his feet only to be elbowed by Rukia.

"What the hell?!"

"Shhh…something's wrong" Rukia whispered to him.

"Well thanks for pointing out the fucking obvious. I'm trying to ask what's wrong."

"You really aren't that smart huh?" Rukia left him to talk to her childhood friend. Everyone in the room knew why Renji was upset and how Ichigo was too stupid to realize it. Before he could ask Chad what was going on a certain man in a green hat appeared. The first thing anyone notices was that instead of wearing his usual sandals he was wearing pink Nikes.

"Good afternoon!" Urahara walked to the center of the room, right next to Orihime.

"Inoue-san may I ask you a question?"

"Um…Okay Urahara-san"

"Inoue-san did you feel the Espada's spiritual pressure today? Or Kuchiki-san's or Kurosaki-kun's?" he waved his white fan in front of his face as he asked the questions. Orihime felt like a student forced to answer the teacher's questions in front of the class. She never enjoyed that feeling and did not know why Urahara was doing it now.

"Um…no I didn't"

"And why didn't you?"

"Umm…I don't know…I'm sorry"

"Oh don't be sorry Inoue-san! It was not your fault that you or no one else could feel it!" He waved his fan at her giving her a huge grin. He suddenly turned to Ichigo giving him a serious look.

"Ichigo do you know what this means?"

"No"

"There was a barrier. And it wasn't an Espada."

"What?!" Everyone except Renji and Uryu were surprised by the new revelation.

"How could it not have been an Espada? He had the number and he even said he was! Besides Renji fought him before!" Ichigo yelled at Urahara feeling his anger grow.

"People tend to lie. Don't put it past an Arrancar to lie. Do you remember Aizen's zanpakto? Its power is hypnosis."

" Your saying-"

"Ain't that a bitch Ichigo?" Renji said loudly. The statement earned him a disapproving look from Rukia. He shrugged it off. He didn't really care what she thought of him at the moment so he continue to speak.

"I was sent here from soul society because the data Urahara sent us didn't match the data from the original Arrancars. It seems like it was from a completely different race. My guess is that Aizen used his zanpakto"

"Wait you're working with soul society again?!" Ichigo ask Urahara who nodded.

"Not exactly. It's too complicated to explain. Sadly right now there isn't much to tell you only that…Aizen Soskue is watching us" Urahara always made things dramatic.

"What?"

"You don't get it Ichigo? Aizen is keeping tabs on us. Making sure he's one-step ahead of us at all times. Especially you " Renji said with a smile.

Renji felt like a genius. Rukia thought he was getting full of himself. Ichigo was getting tired of Renji's smugness. Orihime was obviously in love with Ichigo. Urahara hated his new shoes and Uryu was sick of the whole group.

"I'm leaving" Uryu said walking out of the room. No one even tried to stop him.

'_Screw them all. Especially Kurosaki and Abarai. They turn everything into their own personal battlefield.'_

"What's wrong with him now?" Ichigo asked. Suddenly one by one everyone began to leave the room. The only ones left were Urahara, Renji and Ichigo.

'_What just happened?' _Ichigo thought.

"Ichigo" Urahara was the first to speak "I suggest you visit the Vizards"

"No. I'm fine and I don't need their help"

"You hesitated. You need to control that hollow" Renji grunted.

'_How the hell does Renji know?'_

"Huh?"

"Don't huh me! You could've gotten Rukia killed you moron!" Renji yelled.

"Hey! We made it out all right! She's stronger then you think!"

"She's not always going to survive attacks like that!"

Renji was in Ichigo's face now holding him by his shirt.

"You're saying that Rukia is weak?" Ichigo asked.

"It's not like that!"

"Then what's it like?"

"ENOUGH!" Urahara whack both Ichigo and Renji on the head with his cane. "This is why you can't have too much testosterone fighting over one girl in the same room"

"What the hell are you talkin-"Then it finally struck Ichigo. Renji is in love with Rukia. Ichigo is with Rukia. Ichigo is a retard.

"Both of you need to solve your differences right now. You will not be allowed to leave this room until everything is settled. Now excuse me I need to find my sandals," Urahara said closing the door to the training room.

Ichigo glared at Renji. Renji glared right back. Then he slowly let out a devious smile.

"Ichigo, let's spar. No Bankai"

Ichigo knew something was up "What's the catch Renji?"

"If you win I'll leave you and Rukia alone."

"Well let's start then!"

"Wait, when I win you have to stay out the way when I bring Rukia back to Soul Society."

"Like hell I'll do that!"

"Only way you can stop me is if you beat me. I've grown a lot stronger and Rukia needs to return to Soul Society. It's her job as a Shinigami to protect Soul Society. She can't do it here." He was bluffing. Renji knew Rukia would never return with him.

--

Rukia and Orihime heard the yelling match. They did not even have to press their ears against the door to hear. When Urahara walk through the door he was unsure of what to say.

"What a complex love polygon this is. No, it's more like a pentagon. I suggest you both work out your differences. Two enemies on one side are not as effective as two friends on one side," he said leaving with Chad. Rukia and Orihime were now alone and uncomfortable.

Rukia began "We didn't mean to hurt you Inoue."

"I'm not hurt Kuchiki-san. I understand really I do" Orihime responded.

"So we're still friends?"

"Of course! Since they might take a while do you want to go grab something to eat? We can eat that spaghetti I was telling you about" she gave Rukia a genuine smile. There was no hidden remorse or any phoniness about it. Rukia returned the smile.

'_Yea things will be_ _good again'_

_--_

"One question Renji: do you love Rukia?" Ichigo ask. They were in the center of Urahara's training room with their zanpakto's released.

"Do you have to know everything?"

"I'm fighting for my girlfriend I pretty much ha-"Ichigo ducked. The rock that was next to Ichigo was now in hundreds of small pieces. When Ichigo spotted Renji again it was too late. Zabimaru pierced Ichigo's flesh letting his blood quickly leak out. Ichigo block another attack. He was then next to Renji swinging Zangetsu down into Renji's shoulder.

"Bastard" they both said before Renji pulled himself away from Ichigo. Attacking again Ichigo dodged another attack, blocked another then dodged again.

Renji couldn't help but laugh "Why are you dodging Ichigo? You usually come at me-"

Cold metal tore the back of Renji's skin leaving behind a sharp pain.

--

"Kuchiki-san you have sauce all over your chin. Here let me get it for you" Orihime cleared the spot of sauce with a napkin causing Rukia to blush. The spaghetti was so delicious that she did not even realize she was making a mess. Looking down at her white blouse she could see there were several spots of red tomato sauce. Orihime chuckled causing Rukia to blush even more.

"It's good isn't it? Here have some more garlic bread," she said passing the breadbasket.

The restaurant was small and intimate. Design especially for couples who wanted a romantic Italian dinner together. Other customers and even the employees couldn't help but glance at them. The way Orihime was treating Rukia they could have sworn the girls were more than friends. Orihime sat across the booth from Rukia talking about the latest movie she had seen and even asked Rukia to join her and Tatsuki at the theater later that day.

"Will you come Kuchiki-san?"

"Ib hab tu chebk wim imhigo" Rukia said with her mouth full of garlic bread.

"What?"

Rukia swallowed her food "I have to let Ichigo know"

"Oh" Orihime said sipping her water quietly. They did not speak much after that slowly walking back to Urahara's shop.

'_I was wrong. Inoue and I, we can't return to how it was before.'_

--

New wounds were created. Old wounds reopened. It was hard to tell how both Ichigo and Renji were still alive. They both were covered in each other's blood and dirt.

"So who won?" Jinta ask Ururu loudly distracting Ichigo.

"We're still fighting!" he yelled.

"Don't get distracted Ichigo!" Renji yelled attacking from Ichigo's left. Ichigo was able to block and ready to attack until he heard Orihime's and Rukia's voices. As soon as Rukia was in sight both men stop.

"So fighting in my honor?" Rukia asked loudly walking towards them. Renji responded with a grunt.

"Not everything is about you" Ichigo said.

"Then why were you getting your ass beat?" Rukia asked.

"Shut up! You just interrupted a training session that's all"

Renji was surprise by Ichigo. He was not expecting Ichigo to lie.

"Oi Rukia I need to speak to you," Renji said pulling her away.

"Hey where are you going?!" Ichigo called after them. He did not want Renji alone with Rukia.

"Just be here when we get back Ichigo. I'm not through with you!"

When Renji was certain that no one would over hear them he released Rukia's arm.

"Jeez Renji ya didn't have to pull so hard. Look you left bruises" Rukia held her arm into his face. They were small bruises but Renji knew he would pay for them later.

"We need to talk" his voice took a turn for serious.

"What is it?"

"Kuchiki taichou is transferring you to the sixth division."

--

After Rukia and Renji left so did Jinta and Ururu. Now Ichigo and Orihime were alone together.

'_This is uncomfortable. Renji better hurry up. And if he does anything funny with Rukia-'_

Orihime interrupted his thoughts "Kurosaki-kun"

"What Inoue?"

"Are you really happy with Kuchiki-san?"

"Yea I am…this is very aw-"

"How does it feel?"

"Feel what?"

"To love her?"

"Ugh…um…I can't really explain it"

"Oh…I'm sorry I didn't mea-"

"It feels warm"

"Huh?"

"Love. It feels nice and warm. And it's like somewhere in here" he pointed to his gut "and sometimes in here" he pointed to his chest "You feel it through your veins and you feel like your feet are off the ground."

"That's how I feel too"

'_Great now it's getting even more uncomfortable. Shit what do I do? I'll let her down gently. Very gently. I hope she doesn't cry."_

"That's how I feel about you too Kurosaki-kun. I know I can't be with you. I know you are very serious with Kuchiki-san and I promise I won't get in the way. But I love you Kurosaki-kun. I think I've always loved you but it was just hiding. It wasn't until we went to rescue Kuchiki-san did…did I realize that I love you"

"Eh?

Ichigo officially hated confessions.

--

"Why?" Rukia asked.

"To get you away from Ichigo" Renji placed his hand on her shoulder. He knew he was going against his taichou's orders to remain silent but Rukia had a right to know.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"It doesn't matter. The official announcement will be made in two months."

"I won't go back. Not now when we're dealing with the Arrancar-"

"Don't lie. You're staying because of Ichigo."

'_Shit. Just when things were getting good I have to find this out.' _Her violet eyes look as if they were about to cry but the tears that gathered quickly disappear and replaced with a grin.

"Renji…you need to remove those tattoos on your eyebrows. You look weird" she said. It was random and unnecessary but she was sick and tired of her brother and Soul Society.

"WHAT DO MY TATTOOS HAVE TO DO WITH THIS?!"

"Everything. When you scowl you look weird, when you smile you look weird even with a stoic face you look weird. I can't take you seriously with them."

"You're just bringing up the eyebrows to avoid the real conversation!"

"Renji as a good friend. No as your best friend since childhood I know what's best for you!"

"Shut up! Listen you only have two months to spend with Ichigo and you better enjoy it. If you don't return to Soul Society on your own you'll be forced back to Soul Society!"

"They can't arrest me again."

"If your brother has anything to say they can."

They remain silent for a short period until Rukia spoke.

"I'm not weak Renji."

"I know"

"I love Ichigo" she almost choked on her words and Renji notice.

"…yea I know"

"He loves me"

"I KNOW!" Renji was getting irritated.

"THEN HELP ME OUT!"

"I CAN'T!"

"YES YOU CAN!"

"NO I CAN'T AND I WON'T!"

Rukia let out a sigh. '_I have to figure something out. I can't leave Ichigo when he's like this. Not with his hollow'_

"…thanks for letting me know Renji. "

She went back searching for Ichigo.

--

"Inoue, I'm sorry?"

Ichigo wanted to say something more comforting but he was never good at comforting others. Especially girls.

"Sorry for what Kurosaki-kun?"

"I'm not really sure."

"Kurosaki-kun will you please- no never mind"

"What is it Inoue? We're still friends you can ask me anything"

"Kiss me?"

"Eh? Yea-no-wait wha-"

Orihime had already pressed herself against him. Ichigo refused to open his lips trying to pull away but her grip was too strong and he was tired.

"OI ANYTIME YOU WANT TO STOP KISSING IS ALL RIGHT WITH ME!"

They both pulled away from each other to see Rukia standing there with Renji behind her. Ichigo notice that there was something wrong with the way Renji looked but pushed the thought out of his mind quickly when he saw Rukia raise her hand to slap him.

Only she did not slap him.

She slap Orihime.

Then she slap Ichigo.

--

**A/N: **You probably hate me for not updating in such a loonngg time. Don't worry I hate myself for not updating either. Well I'm keeping a schedule now and I'll update on or around the 17th of every month. Worth mentioning: for some RukiaXIchigoXKaien goodness read Power, Corruption & Lies by me .

Review yea?

Josie

**2/19: **no reviews?? That just makes me sad and very unmotivated. :(

**4/2 on hiatus till further notice**


End file.
